Isshindoutai
by Kaji-Kun93
Summary: Six years past, Naruto stole a scroll that promised to find a person connected to you, and fails the jutsu. Now, the week before the Chuunin exams he finds the scroll and attempts it again. What will happen when it actually goes right? NaruHina
1. Two Bodies, Two Souls

Isshindoutai

Summary: Six years past, Naruto stole a scroll that promised to find a person connected to you, and fails the jutsu. Now, the week before the Chuunin exams he finds the scroll and attempts it again. What will happen when it actually goes right?

* * *

Chapter 1: Two Bodies, Two Souls

"Stop him! Stop that boy!" A random man shouted and pointed at 6 year old Naruto.

"It's Him!" Mutters arouse through all the crowds as the turned away and looked disgusted. He was at it again, and it wouldn't do well to get pranked the next day.

Naruto ran though the streets grinning as he held onto a scroll close to him. It would bring him someone, something! He overheard the man telling another young man that it will help you find the person who was connected to you. Whatever that was, it sounded promising enough for Naruto to try it to ease his loneliness and isolation by finding someone like him. He suddenly stopped and ran around two corners, leaving the man confused where the boy went as he rounded the first.

Naruto sighed in relaxation as he entered his small, but well furnished apartment late that night. He excitedly opened the scroll and read the scroll, doing the exact handseals needed to perform this jutsu. As he finished, he frowned as the expected effect didn't come at all.

_Maybe it requires that thing ninjas have. Catra? Chatra? That thing they need to do jutsus. When I become a stronger ninja, I'll be able to use this and maybe… Maybe someone will finally care for me._

Naruto fell on his bed, tired from the chasing, and disappointed. He threw the scroll in a corner of the room, where it will sit there for years, waiting to be found again, and slept, wishing for better times and dreams of an odd white eyed girl...

Meanwhile, a few miles away at the Hyuuga state, Hyuuga Hinata woke up. Her 6 year old frame thought back at the dream she was having. A blonde, blue eyed boy was in it, and he was lonely. Hinata sighed as she thought of this boy and how she wished that he wouldn't be lonely anymore, and then blushed a little and went back to sleep dreaming, wondering why she felt close to the blue eyed boy even though she never met nor seen him before.

* * *

_I-i-it's Naruto-kun!_ Hinata's mind screamed as she saw the bright orange blob walking towards her. Six years later, and Naruto and Hinata grew up to be ninjas in the academy, became in their own separate genin team, and they did missions. Hinata had a crush on Naruto, but he was too dense to even notice, much to her relief and dismay. If her father knew, who knows what would happen to her. No, it was better to keep this quiet. She quietly walked off, wishing they could be together, somehow, someway.

Luckily, her wish could be granted, but only if Naruto cleaned out his apartment, which hasn't been cleaned for the last few years thoroughly, but luck was about to turn for Hinata.

That day, Naruto was grumbling to himself as he walked back down the street. Why did he have to clean his apartment for a mission?

_Kakashi appeared in a puff off smoke like always, late and holding his book with a grin on his masked face. "Yo!" He greeted like always. _

"_YOU'RE LATE!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura, while Sasuke just grunted, but they turned at Kakashi's voice._

"_Gomen. I got lost on the road of life."_

"_LIAR!"_

_Kakashi smiled, " Anyways, Naruto. I have a special mission for you." He said humorously, but Naruto didn't catch the tone in Kakashi's voice._

"_What is it? Is it an S-rank? A-rank? Something out of the village?" Naruto screamed in excitement as Sakura and Sasuke gave a confused look to each other._

"_No, you have to clean your apartment, it's considered a D-rank mission and you will get paid for it, and it's been ordered by the Hokage by complaints of the landlord. When you're done, you'll get the day off, while us three will do the normal missions for today. Someone has to do them."_

Naruto grumbled more as he finally reached his apartment and opened the door. Ramen Cups littered the ground and scrolls teaching chakra control and jutsus littered the ground. His clothes were thrown around everywhere, and it was like a hurricane passed through. Naruto sweatdroppped. _All right, it was a bit messy._ He did his favorite move. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He cried out as 5 Narutos popped into existence. Each one saluted him and got to work, with him in tow.

A few hours later, they were almost done with all the cleaning up. Naruto sighed as the floor revealed itself after he took the last piece of clothing off in the corner. The other Narutos, already cleared and sorted out the rest of the room except this corner, disappeared.

Naruto nicely folded his clothes and noticed one scroll, hidden by the shadows in the corner that caught his interest. He opened it again and read it; smiled as he remembered the reason he tried so hard to become a ninja at first. Naruto smiled, and shrugged at the thought of trying the jutsu. It would be easy for him now that he was a genin, and a genin competing in the chuunin exam no less! Naruto sighed, and stared out of the window again. He had friends, but no one that actually… knew him well. Sure they saw him as his façade, and respected him for that, but they didn't know anything about his secret.

Naruto's hands flashed through the seals slowly, not missing a beat as he finished the seals slowly. He stopped on the last seal and waited for a sign that the jutsu went right. "Heh." Naruto laughed. "I should've known…" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he suddenly kneeled over and felt very, very sick. The world spinned around him and he fell over, unconscious.

In the forests outside Konoha, Hinata and her team were doing a simple d-rank mission of finding and tracking a lost animal. It was a dog, a child's dog that got lost and wandered off. Hinata jumped from tree to tree, her teammates, Kiba and Shino, leaping behind her. Her sensei, Kurenai, was behind them, making sure they didn't miss anywhere. She had her byakugan activated, scanning the forest around her, when suddenly, it deactivated. Confused, she did the signs for it but on the next branch she landed on, she felt dizzy and slipped off. The last thing she saw was Kiba leaping at her in a failed attempt to grab her before she hit the ground. She heard a crack and everything went black.

* * *

Naruto sniffed the air around him. The clean smell of medicine and soap greeted him. _Hospital._ He thought morbidly. He hated this place most out of all the places he could be. In the background, he thought he heard voices, but as he sat up, he saw his team standing near him. Sakura was the first to notice he was awake. "Naruto, you're awake!" She called out to everyone's surprise, and then shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? EVERYONE WAS WORRIED BECAUSE OF YOU! SASUKE AND I WERE ABOUT TO GO ON A ROMANTIC DATE!!!!!!"

In the background, Sasuke muttered, "No we weren't.", which Naruto smiled his foxy grin and apologized. "Eheheh… Sorry for making you guys worried."

Sakura sighed and shook her head knowingly. She muttered under her breath, "Baka."

Kakashi stood up from the chair. "Well. Since we know Naruto's okay now, we've better finish our missions for today. Ja." His team filed out of the room and Naruto was alone again.

Naruto laid back into the bed and thought about the day. _The jutsu defiantly did something. But I have no idea what happened. Everything seems the same to me. No one magically appearing out of nowhere and suddenly had the same burdens I have. A failure? No… It can't be! I am the great Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage! This jutsu did not fail! It…merely didn't work._

Naruto was snapped out of his conflicting thoughts as he saw Kiba and Shino enter the room. "Eh? Naruto? What are you doing here?" Kiba asked confused as he saw Naruto in the hospital bed.

"That's the question I should be asking you, dog boy!"

"What do you mean? We're here to see Hinata! She suddenly slipped and fell off a tree, and hit the ground yesterday."

"We heard a definite snap." Noted Shino to Naruto, staring into his eyes.

"Hinata? She's here?" Naruto sat up and looked around the room. He grew quiet as he saw the bed next to his. Hinata lay in the bed, not moving an inch as she slept quietly. She moaned in pain every time she shifted an inch.

Kiba and Shino put down some flowers next to Hinata's bed, nodded to Naruto, and left the room quietly, knowing perfectly well of Hinata's crush.

Naruto watched Hinata for a long time, watching as the med-nins treated her back and left again, this time with Hinata sleeping peacefully without any pain. He drifted off to sleep watching her still body.

Hinata moaned as her head started to pound while she opened her eyes to the white rooms of the hospital. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the next bed and almost squeaked in fright. Bright orange greeted her eyes and she knew who was sleeping in the next bed. Her longtime crush, Naruto, was sleeping loudly on the bed next to her. She blushed, but dove under the covers when she heard Naruto start to awaken.

"Eh? Where'd Hinata go?" Naruto jumped out of bed and looked around. "Did she leave already?"

Hinata blushed a bright red at Naruto's remarks while he left the room to see where she went and she came out of under the blankets. Feeling okay, she jumped out of bed and left the room…

Where she bumped into Naruto who was returning after being scolded by a passing nurse. "Oh there you are Hinata. I was wondering where you went." Hinata started to feel dizzy again as Naruto leaned closer to her.

"Are you okay? You look kind of red to me." Naruto held his hand to her forehead and she started to fall back, before Naruto caught her.

"Huh? Hinata!" Naruto stared at her for a moment and put her back on the bed. "She really must not feel good." As he checked out and left the hospital.

When Naruto got to the bridge where his team met every day, he saw Sakura and Sasuke waiting there like they usually did. "Naruto! You're back." Sakura said as she spotted his approach.

"Yeah, it's good to see you Sakura-chan." Naruto said back relieved that he was out of the hospital.

A loud poof of smoke appeared and Naruto knew who was behind him. "Yo!" Kakashi said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Screamed Sakura.

Kakashi grinned, "Sorry. I got lost and the road of life and took the long path around. Anyways, you all know that the Chuunin exam is coming up tomorrow, so you all have the day off. Don't overexert yourself." He poofed away quickly after delivering his message, leaving Team 7 standing annoyed at their teacher.

"Can't he be on time for once?" Asked Sasuke to no one as he stalked off to nowhere.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" Sakura yelled before running off to get Sasuke.

"Another day with nothing to do." Muttered Naruto sadly. "I know! I should prank that teme! Maybe that'll cheer his mood up!" Whistling, he ran off after his teammates, making a little stop on the way…

* * *

Hinata walked down the streets where she usually met her teammates, still slightly blushing from her encounter with Naruto at the hospital. The chuunin exam was tomorrow, but she wanted see if her teammates were meeting today anyways.

She was a few blocks away from where her teammates met when disaster struck. As she walked the last block, she saw Sasuke run around a corner, covered in paints of different colors towards her. Behind him was Naruto, throwing paint bombs at Sasuke, taunting Sasuke.

"Come on teme! The great Sasuke can't even dodge!" At that last comment, he threw a paint bomb a little too hard, flying over Sasuke's head and hitting Hinata. She gasped in surprise and blushed when Naruto immediately stopped throwing and in a flash was standing next to Hinata.

"Ah! Hinata! Gomen!" Naruto apologized as he blushed a little. _Why am I blushing?_ He thought to himself.

_N-n-naruto-kun is next to me! He's apologizing to me! _Hinata took a deep breath to try to stop fainting and was happy that the dizziness stopped for a little while.

"I-it's okay N-naruto-kun. I-it wasn't permanent." Hinata blushed as she twitched her two index fingers together.

The paint covered Sasuke stood with Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai that just noticed the scene watched with interest. They all knew of Hinata's crush on Naruto, and they were excited to see that Hinata actually wasn't fainting. After all, it isn't normal for the Hyuuga heiress to not faint.

"How about if I make it up to you by treating you to Ichiraku's? Their ramen is the best!" Naruto shouted as Hinata blushed a tomato red.

_Is he asking me out? Naruto's asking me out!_ Hinata's mind screamed as she tried to form words.

"You don't want to?" Naruto looked hurt that Hinata wasn't responding to him at all. He was puzzled by the silent treatment given by the shy girl as he stared into her face.

"N-no!" Hinata cried out suddenly as her small amount of courage came back again in full force. "I-I-I would love to!" She fell silent again as Naruto gave up puzzling over her and grinned again.

"Okay! Off to Ichiraku's!" Naruto grabbed Hinata by the arm and dragged her off to his favorite ramen stand, forgetting that Hinata was still covered in paint.

"Dobe." Sasuke shook his head as he walked off to clean himself off at his house.

"I was positive she was gonna faint!" Kiba stood slack-jawed over the scene, only to be interrupted by Shino.

"Hinata managed to find her courage in time." Kiba stared at Shino's sunglasses covered face. He could of sworn he saw a twitch.

"Okay, you two, shows over, I guess Hinata's going to eat lunch with us today." Kurenai walked off and Kiba and Shino followed, looking back where Naruto dragged the poor girl.

"Miso ramen, old man!" Naruto called out as he sat down at the bar, not noticing that Hinata's dazed state at the close contact with her crush. Luckily, Ayumi noticed the shy girl's state and took pity on her. "Naruto! What are you doing to that poor girl?"

"Eh? Hinata?" Naruto looked at the girl. "Eh? She looks sick. Is something wrong with her?"

Ayumi laughed at his usual dense attitude. "Nothing's wrong Naruto. I'll just help get her cleaned up from that paint." She picked the dazed girl up and lead her to the bathrooms.

The old man laughed. "So who's that with you today, Naruto? Never seen her around before."

"Hinata? She's my friend and has this awesome bloodline limit where she can see through walls and stuff!" Naruto did motions with his hands to exaggerate it.

The old ramen man laughed again at his antics. "I'll bet. Two miso ramen, right here." He set down the two hot steaming bowls in front of Naruto and Hinata's place.

Just then, a more alert Hinata with a laughing Ayumi exited the bathroom and Ayumi took her place greeting customers as they walked in and out.

"There you are! Here's your ramen." Naruto slurped the noodles quickly as he stared at Hinata's alert, but still dazed look. "What's wrong? The ramen's good!"

Hinata snapped out of her daze, smiled at Naruto, and quietly ate her noodles very politely, making sure not to splatter and make a mess like Naruto was making right now.

Naruto, unfortunately, didn't know proper etiquette, so he was confused when he saw her slowly slurp her noodles. "Why do people eat like that? The ramen would get cold and it's nasty when it gets cold!" He tiled his head in confusion, and Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his innocence.

"Ano… N-n-naruto-kun. I-i-it's supposed to be p-proper."

"It don't seem very proper to me. You eat ramen properly by eating it while it's still hot."

Hinata giggled again at his usual denseness. _I'm finally doing it! I'm having a conversation with Naruto-kun! _She inwardly cheered for herself as Naruto stared at her oddly again.

_She's weird, but she's nice at least._ Naruto's only thought was consumed by another bowl of ramen appearing in front of him. He immediately started to scarf down the food that he considered heaven.

The meal continued, with the two talking about casual things like missions, friends, and teachers in general. Soon though, both were finally finished with their ramen, and they left, thanking Ayumi and her old man for the gracious dinner, with a discount.

"It's on me." He said winking at Hinata, making her blush a deep red, confusing Naruto to no ends.

Like always, Naruto shrugged the confusion off and ignored it in favor if asking about it later, which he never ever remembered anyways.

"Ano… A-arigato for the meal, N-naruto-kun." Hinata blushed and bowed to the boy that treated her for lunch.

"Anytime, Hinata! You're my friend!" Naruto also blushed at the thanks the girl gave him and he ran off, waving a final goodbye.

Hinata sighed, and started to return to the Hyuuga compound, where she would be alone again, with all the expectations and doubt. It was her home, but even that sounded so hollow to her mind.

_I have to pass… For myself, Naruto-kun, and my father! _And with that, she swore that she would pass, or get close enough to impress everyone. _I won't go back on my word. That's my nindo!_

* * *

Author Note: I know it's unbelievable that Hinata would break something when she fell, but believe me, it hurts a lot more when it's not expected or you don't see it. Also, she didn't use chakra since her body shut down and stopped functioning, and I feel that the chakra circulating the body makes the bone stronger and harder to break, but Hinata's body completely stopped working, except for her breathing. 

Long chapter for an introduction, but the story wrote itself (most writers can agree with me that stories take over your body and start writing itself most times).

Also, sorry if the scene changes without a line break, since when I upload it, it doesn't save the lines xx

Easy translation of the title, just look it up on google and you'll get the title.


	2. Dreams of Glory

Isshindoutai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. This disclaimer will NEVER appear again, since I hate word counts that are mostly review responses/disclaimers/A.N.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams of Glory

_Dreams are something to treasure, something to follow, and something to fear. They are the double sided blade, they can heal, or they can hurt. They can do many great things, but also destroy the many great things that make us human..._

It was a brilliant night over in Konoha. Wisps of clouds covered the moonlit sky as everything was still, as everyone slept to be as rested as possible for the next day's chuunin exam.

Inside a dingy apartment building, Naruto slept quietly, with his window open wide to the moonlight that flooded the room. He lay still, so still you would think he was dead if you didn't see the subtle movement of his chest rising and falling.

It wasn't the outside that was interesting about tonight, but what was going on in Naruto's sleep…

Naruto heard voices, different ones, some that sounded familiar, some not. He grasped his head to try to understand the meanings, but the thoughts consumed his mind. His head pounded, and all he could do was scream. And scream, and scream.

Then, one clear voice stopped the rushing, the pain, and the suffering. One he couldn't place, but was so familiar, yet so alien to the thoughts. _Naruto-kun!_ Screamed the single voice but before Naruto could place it, he was whisked away again.

Now, Naruto stood at a grassy field, with a dirt path leading up and through the hillsides. Naruto looked behind him, but saw nothing, the grassy plains just suddenly stopped and disappeared into nothing. Pitch black nothing that seemed to eat away at the liveliness that the surroundings gave at first glance.

Naruto decided that backwards was defiantly not an option, and moved along the path, straining his eyes for a sign of something, anything that was alive in the grassy fields. Yet, his hopes were again dashed as not even a single thing was moving.

Naruto's hairs stood on its end as he sensed something bad. He turned around, and he saw the black thing following him, getting faster, trying to catch him.

Naruto yelled and started to run, scared, but determined to not let the black wall catch him. He raced through the hillsides, looking for the end of the seemingly endless path, until he saw a meadow.

A small river was gently bubbling as it went downstream to wherever it went. Naruto thought he saw a person near the riverbank for a second, but he turned back and saw the black wall catch him and pulled him in.

* * *

Naruto woke up, fear in his eyes as he scanned his familiar room, clean from the mission two days ago. _It was only two days ago? Seems like a lifetime._ Naruto shook his head and looked at the clock. Two hours before the chuunin exam, and a lot of excess energy to spare. Naruto decided to take a walk around to clear his mind again. 

_Dreams… I've never had a dream that vivid before. The river, the trees, the grass… They all seemed so real… Everything's been weird after I passed out… Where am I?_

He stopped at a gated forest with a sign that reads, "**44****th**** Training Area**. **Forest of Death.**" He shivered at the title and all the locked gates that surrounded the training area and the dark deep thick forest that surrounded a huge red tower in the center.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said behind him as he felt a kunai pressed to his neck. "How did you know the second stage will take place here? Speak!" The woman's voice was loud and it hurt Naruto's ears.

"Gomen! I didn't know that it was taking place here." Naruto hoped that the woman would let go of him now. His breathing was starting to sound strained.

"Fine…" The woman let Naruto go and he was rudely teleported out and pushed out. Naruto gasped for air as the pressure on his neck was finally gone, checked the time, and he saw that he had only two minutes left before meeting his teammates. "KUSO!" He screamed before he ran off to the other side of the village to his team's meeting place.

Ten minutes later, he arrived with a irritated Sakura and Sasuke. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed at Naruto as he scratched his head and bowed in apology.

"Gomen, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san." He said humbly, much to everyone's surprise, including himself.

_What? Is Naruto okay? Did he finally crack under the pressure of the chuunin exams? _Sakura's confused thoughts rang out while Sasuke thought one simple thought.

_Oh, he finally went crazy. Stupid dobe._ Sasuke shrugged, and decided whatever was bothering the dobe, personally wasn't his problem. It worked out better that way for him.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I just turned into a clumsy idiot that apologized to SASUKE. I __**NEVER**__ apologize to Sasuke. _Naruto's internal rambling became more and more confusing as he grumbled more about everything that went wrong that day.

"Just… Come on." Sakura sighed and started to walk away to where the chuunin exams were starting. Sasuke shrugged slightly, following her while Naruto followed behind, glaring at his back.

_Course it's all that stuuupid Sasuke's fault. It's always his fault. A few paint bombs seem nice right now…_ Naruto laughed evilly in his head, before getting serious again.

_But seriously, something's off with me lately, I mean, after that jutsu I feel weird. Subdued? Yeah, that's the word for it, less energetic, more attentive, and all that stuff. Yeah. Great. _Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as they approached a crowd full of people.

"Let us go through!" Some kid yelled to the two people that blocked the doors currently. "Stop blocking the way!"

"You fools can't beat the chuunin exams! We failed it three times, so why won't you fail? We've seen people lose their lives!" One of the guards shouted dramatically, well, to Naruto anyways.

_Idiots… We're at 212 when we need to go to 312. Why would 312 be on the second floor anyways? Why am I thinking so much! It huuurts!! Okay, fine, but it's really weird to notice this stuff. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't of noticed this stuff, if I was feeling okay. Why am I talking to myself? _Naruto's thoughts swirled around and around more as Sasuke and Sakura announced the simple genjutsu that changed the number.

Team 7 continued through the building, until they reached the room with the stairs. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by a green spandex clad boy with the biggest eyebrows and rounded eyes that can't belong to any normal person.

"So you are Uchiha Sasuke! I, Rock Lee, challenge you to a fight!" Lee stood up and took a fighting stance. "But, before that, you with the pink hair." Sakura raised one eyebrow. "Will you go out with me?"

Sakura eyebrows twitched. _Why do all the weird guys like me?_ Sakura shivered to herself as she responded. "No way! You have no fashion sense and your eyebrows are way too large."

Sasuke mentally agreed as he got into his fighting stance. "I accept your challenge."

Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke, annoyed. "How come Sasuke gets all the fights? Fight me first!"

Lee sighed. "My opponent is the Uchiha, not you."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you better remember it!"

Naruto ran towards Lee in an attempt to punch, but thought twice. He acted like he put all his weight in his punch, but suddenly switched his balance and tried to kick Lee. Lee, seeing the feint, ducked under Naruto's kick and kicked him back in the stomach, making Naruto fly against the wall.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto cried as he got up again, but was interrupted when Sakura looked at the clock.

"We have two minutes to get to the exam room!" Sakura gasped when she looked at the clock.

"Unfortunately , we cannot fight today. I will fight you later, Uchiha Sasuke." Lee disappeared in a blur.

"He's… Fast." Sasuke said amazed. "This'll be interesting. Come, Naruto, Sakura." He jumped off after Lee with Naruto and Sakura at his tail.

* * *

_Barely made it on time._ Naruto sighed as he took his seat with the rest of the participants getting seated as they walked in. As he sat down, he noticed with dismay that Sasuke and Sakura getting placed at faraway points across the room from each other. 

_So we can't talk to each other._ Naruto thought as he scanned the room. He saw all the other Konoha genin teams separated across the room. _What do they expect us to do, cheat?_ He snickered at the thought before the person sitting next to him got his attention.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata took her seat next to him, twiddling her fingers nervously. "D-do your b-best N-naruto-kun." She bowed her head and turned forward, still twitching her two index fingers.

_How odd._ Naruto also turned to the front, where a man with a headband started to talk.

"My name is Morino Ibiki, and I will be your test protocol for today." His mouth moved upwards in a smirk. "For this portion of the chuunin exams, you'll be given a written test. But, there are certain rules to this test."

_Kuso! I'm not good at written stuff!_ Naruto inwardly cried to himself as his hopeful thoughts was shot down.

"One. There are ten questions to this test. Two. Each question is worth one point, and this test uses a subtraction system. You will start with ten points, each question you get wrong takes one point. Three. If you run out of points, you and your teammates will be asked to leave. Four. If you get caught cheating, your point total will be subtracted by two each time you're caught. As shinobi trying to reach the level of a chuunin, act as proud shinobi should. And the last part, the tenth question will be given in forty five minutes from now. The test begins… Now!"

The papers flipped over around the room, and you can hear the groans of all the people in the room confused at all the questions listed.

_1. You're at the weapons shop buying new shurikens as you used all of them in the last annoying mission that involved scrolls and explosive tags... You asked for 20 shurikens but the dishonest shopkeeper gave you a fake one hidden in the 19 real ones. The fake shuriken looks and feels exactly the same as the real ones, except for a slight weight difference. You've been warned by the jounins about this shopkeeper and they told you a way to find out which shuriken is fake by using a balancing scale. However, you do not know whether the fake shuriken is heavier or lighter than the real ones. _

_Find the fake shuriken in 4 moves using the scales (meaning you're only allowed to place the shurikens on the balancing scale 4 times), and not hurting the shopkeeper with it…_ _What?_ Naruto gave a confused look at the paper and resisted the urge to scream. (A.N. Taken from Narutofever. Com)

Naruto took his eyes off the paper and looked around the room. People were scribbling down answers already and even all the less smart people like Kiba had answers down. Naruto was going to be the only one to not have a single answer, right or wrong.

A kunai tore through the air right past Naruto as he turned around, landing right at the genin's desk behind him. "Number 48, 24, 76, leave the room!" Naruto shivered at the thought of him leaving.

As he turned back to his test, he went back to thinking, but not about the test. _Wait… How did I know that we're having a test, even before we got our test papers? And there's no way people can answer these questions… Unless they cheated! How did I know we had to cheat too? I remember thinking 'what did we have to do, cheat?' right before the test. Oh man the tenth question is coming in five minutes._ Naruto thought through his jutsus, but blanched as none of them were extremely unnoticeable and stealthy. He felt a surge of worry from his left, and he discreetly turned left. _I felt… Emotions? Just think about it later…_

Hinata was looking at him worriedly as she looked at his empty test. "N-naruto-kun." She whispered quietly. "Y-you can cheat off mine if you need to."

Naruto shook his head slightly. "No, I can't let you fail too by letting me cheat. My only hope is the tenth question." He nodded and turned away, feeling another surge of worry.

Soon, a bell ringed and Ibiki stood up. "Time for the final question, kiddos!" He said loudly. "But let me tell you one thing."

People murmured in confusion. "For the final question, if you get it wrong, YOU'LL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO TAKE THE CHUUNIN EXAM AGAIN. So, if you decide to try your luck another time, you can raise your hand and leave."

"You can't do that!" A girl called out loudly.

"Yes we can, we can even take away your right to be a ninja if we really wanted to."

People started to raise their hand slowly as they gave looks of fear to each other. Numbers were called out with the people that raised their hands before they left. Naruto felt fear, not by him, though, from his left. He scanned the room and met his teammates eyes. They were fearful too, and were giving him looks of hope. Naruto felt a twinge of excitement as he started to raise his hand before slamming it down.

"I don't care about your stupid test! I don't care if you keep me at genin forever, because there are more ways to get to Hokage than climbing ranks! I will accept your stupid question and I will pass, for me and my teammates!" He sat down quietly as no one dared to move.

Ibiki smiled. "Congratulations. You passed the first part of the chuunin exam!"

Naruto nodded in relief that he didn't have to answer that tenth question. If he had to take it, he would most likely fail it.

"This exam was an example of—" He was cut of as the window shattered and a banner was placed above the class saying "The second test!".

"Too early, Anko!" He growled as he looked at the shocked students from the sudden entry of the purple haired woman.

"Oh well. Hey, how come you have so many people left? Oh well, I'll cut them in half by the next test. People! Follow me!" She marched off again as Ibiki sighed and the genin went out the window to their next test destination.

_Jeez, always cutting the moment._ Ibiki sighed as he started to collect the test. As he collected Naruto's, he smiled. _Uzumaki Naruto. He has the ability to bring confidence to people by accident or purpose. Interesting student. _Ibiki collected the rest of the tests before calling a crew to replace the window.

* * *

Anko led them to what was _very_ familiar to Naruto. _Wasn't I here this morning?_ Naruto wondered in confusion as he saw the familiar sign. "**44****th**** Training Area**.**Forest of Death.**" Echoed the people as they read the sign and shivered. 

Naruto looked around. _So, we have to go in the forest for some reason._ He sighed and scanned the area.

"Listen! Okay, you have to go into the forest to collect these." Anko held up two scrolls. "You need both the heaven scroll and the earth scroll to pass. You will get one of these scrolls and you have to get the other from another team, by force or stealth. Bring the two scrolls to the middle tower. You will have to live in the forest, and the time limit is three days. Now, when you sign these waivers, it says that Konoha is not responsible for any deaths that may occur in the Forest of Death. You will get your scrolls in the booths over there and a gate number. Good luck!" She sat down again as people swarmed to the booths and read the waivers with both nervousness and caution.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura signed the waivers without question and got their scroll. "A heaven." Sasuke mumbled as he hid it in his pocket. The all nodded before leaving the booth.

"So, you three are taking it? A dead-last and the weak forehead girl are no match for you, Sasuke-kun! I bet you do all the work around here!" Ino laughed as Naruto tightened his fists and tried to not let it get to him.

"So? He may be dead-last, but he isn't worthless like you! And even Sakura has more respect than you." Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously as Ino backed off. Sakura firmly nodded in agreement, surprised that she didn't squeal or anything, just accepted it.

Naruto smiled as they both smiled and nodded towards them. They wouldn't desert each other, they were a team, and they acted like a team. It was all the courage they could get from each other as they left off towards their gate. Whatever was coming, it would be powerless against them.

As they stood by their gates, Naruto noticed Hinata's team passed them on their way to their gate. He waved and all three of them gave a small wave to him. He grinned as five minutes later, the gates creaked open.

"Lets go!" He said as they leaped in, ready to take on anything.

An hour later, Naruto called for them to stop. "Uhh… Guys? I need to go take a piss." He ran off into the trees as Sasuke and Sakura stopped to wait. "Naruto…" They shook their heads sighing at his antics.

Naruto frowned as he felt someone watching him. He pretended to take a leak as the ninja jumped behind him and attacked his unguarded back, or so he thought. Naruto spun around and kicked the rain-nin's face, making him fly backwards through the trees. Naruto sighed as Sasuke and Sakura quickly approached, hearing the commotion.

"Naruto. What happened?" Sasuke asked quickly as he scanned the area.

"This guy tried to attack me while I was taking a leak!" Naruto pointed in the direction he kicked the nin. "I managed to kick him that way and he disappeared."

Sasuke nodded. And before anyone could react he punched Naruto. "Sasuke-kun!" Cried out a shocked Sakura as she saw him punch Naruto.

A very un-Naruto-ish like smirk came over Naruto. "So, you figured it out, huh?"

Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and there stood the rain-nin. "How did you know?"

"Naruto never left to take a leak, he noticed someone following us and he hid and created a kage bushin." Naruto appeared from behind, and he kicked the rain nin in the back of the head.

Sasuke quickly rendered the rain-nin unconscious, and searched his body. "Heaven scroll. Idiot." He muttered as they dumped the body.

"This place is more dangerous than it seems." Sasuke said quietly. "Stick together."

And with that, they leapt into the forest, ready for any danger as it approached.

* * *

A.N. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, yadda yadda. Sakura didn't get any lines because I see her right now as more submissive, overshadowed by Sasuke and Naruto. I'm shortening the stuff we know cause I know you want to get to the non-cannon parts.

Hinata will be playing a major role in this story, and so will Sasuke and Sakura. Everyone else will be minor unless I can think of a better role for them.

Pairings, which I forgot to mention are NaruHina and SasuSaku.


	3. Fate or Luck?

Isshindoutai

A/N: I'm finally back to this story, after starting to write another. I'll try not to stop again!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fate or Luck?

* * *

While Team 7 was having problems with the surprise ambush with the rain-nin, Team 8 was crusing along just fine. No ambushes, easy targets, and every bit of good luck was with them. The found the first scroll almost instantly, when they easily ambushed a weak cloud team and took their scroll.

They decided to take their time, since everything was going smoothly. Being slow and cautious helped them to detect traps, and avoid unnessesary confrontations. They were quick to hide their tracks, but their good fortune wasn't about to last. Not a bit if the "weak" cloud team had anything to say about it.

"Heh, let the opponent underestimate, then attack back when their guard is down." The cloud-nin signed to his friends. They learned sign language at a young age and used it quickly and efficiently, making no noise. "Those brats didn't look like the type to kill, and we were right."

All three of them were prepared for death if the tactic failed and the opponents actually killed them, but most people their age wasn't the killer type and if they had to, let the more dangerous things do the work, like the flesh-eating slugs.

They followed Team 8, close, but no too close, wary of the bugs, their scent, and especially the Byakugan. They especially feared the byakugan after the attempted kidnapping years ago. They heard all about it, knew everything about the users, weaknesses, and the fighting styles of the users.

They were ready to try to ambush them, seeing they were tired from travelling, and off guard. They lept into the clearing, prepared for anything.

They weren't surprised when they were met with all three of them facing towards them in fighting stances. It was expected, with a byakugan, a dog-nin, and a bug user, that they would be spotted by at least one.

One of the cloud-nins stepped up. He was a young teenager, had cloud white-blue hair, green eyes, and an average build. He grinning cheekily at the team. "So," He said calmly. "Which one of you spotted us? Dog-boy, Bug-boy, or the girl?"

"All of us." Replied Kiba just as cockily. "We all knew you were following us for the last few days."

"Oh? Well, it was expected, a tactical, search and rescue type of team, well suited to spotting enemies from far away. But... Can you fight?" The boy replied.

"Of course we can! We kicked your ass the last time!" Kiba shouted overconfident, before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Huh...?" Was all he got out before he was punched into a nearby tree.

"I'm sorry, but you have no idea what our skills are, unlike yours, which we got when you fought mildly serious against as a threat. But, seeing one of our abilities was just shown, I'll introduce myself. The name's Minoru. Pleased to meet you all." The boy said. "Here's my outstanding female teammate Shun (shoe-nn how it's pronounced not shun)," He motioned to the female standing beside him. She was a slightly muscular build, with lavender hair and had a headband tied her hair in a short ponytail, "and my other teammate... Where'd he go?"

"We're not here to exchange pleasantries, Minoru, we're here to fight." A voice echoed from the trees.

"My very serious comrade," He made a face, which earned a scoff from the trees, "Naoki, is a tad impatient too. Well, you don't need to give your names. We'll find out after the battle!" He got in a fighting stance. "The dog needs training. I'll give it to him!"

"The bug user is mine." A voice hovered from the trees.

"I'll get the girl, then." The older lavender-haired girl gave a small smile at Hinata before grabbing her and dragging her off.

"Oy! What are you doing! You better not be going to do your silly girl chat! Honestly, we're in a middle of an exam here!" Yelled Minoru as he fended off a blow from Kiba.

"We're not!" Smiled Shun as she pulled a Hinata away from the battle. "So, lets have the boys duke it out with their pride and all. I think fighting's unnecessary, what about you?"

Hinata ducked her head, embarrassed at the attention of the other girl. "I-I... Don't want to f-fight."

"Glad that we agree! If we fought, you'll win, I can tell." The other girl sat down on the grass. "Hyuuga... Are all supposed to be stuck-up idiots. You're different."

"I-i'm a failure to them. I-i-i..." Hinata bowed her head ashamed at her skill.

"Then am I a failure? Is everybody who is different a failure? Is everybody who gets good grades, a success?" Shun shot back. "The only failures... Are the one that think that they are."

"..." Hinata was speechless to the ringing truth to the other girl's words.

"Well what do we have here...? Two girls on different teams, chatting like friends during an exam! I bet they can't do anything, depending on their other MALE teammates. That's why they can't fight!" A man stepped into the clearing, knuckles cracking. Shun stood up quickly in retaliation.

"I can take you both on at once! Come on, see what you weak females got on me!" The man got into a neutral fighting stance as Shun and Hinata took theirs.

"We're not weak! I believe..." Shun stole a quick glance towards Hinata. "In both of our abilities, even if we didn't work together before."

Hinata tensed more. "Just try... To take us on!" Bolstered by Shun's inspirational speech, she activated her Byakugan and charged forward.

"Heh, easy... Eh?" The man stopped as Hinata jumped, revealing another Hinata behind her, both palms held back prepared for a strike. "Obviously..."

"Both of you are real!" He grabbed the first Hinata, only to find his hand passed through. "How can this be a bushin?" Surprisingly enough, he used his forward momentum to stumble forward and recover.

"It's not a bushin. It's simple genjutsu," Shun laughed at the obvious trick. "If you fall for such a simple trick, you can't call yourself superior, can you?"

Hinata charged at the man, who laughed back. "She who underestimates... Will lose the battle." He avoided Hinata's quick palm strikes with ease, weaving through them like thread before grabbing her and throwing her into the ground. Shun appeared above him, and he easily swiped her down before being hit with a palm strike to the leg.

He fell down, surprised at the sudden attack. He recovered and faced Hinata and Shun, who were also getting up. "My analysis concluded, you," He pointed at Hinata. "Confidence is your weak point. You hesitate, therefore you wait a split second before attacking. Not something remedied in a few seconds, and makes it easier to predict and avoid. And the other one... You were too hasty in attacking. When you saw the other girl down, you attacked right away, making yourself an easy target. Fix it... or you will die."

He struck sending Shun skidding on the ground. He dodged Hinata's attacks smoothly, and did a sweeping kick. The man didn't hesitate when Hinata ducked and struck his leg as it came over her, but got hit when his other foot came sweeping across. She flew across the clearing, disappearing in the trees.

He turned around where Shun was laying, and she disappeared. "Learns quickly, eh?" He grinned before settling down on the ground.

Shun found a scratched up Hinata a few yards away from the clearing. "We need to work together more... Do you think you can cover me well enough, with your eyes?"

"Yes," Hinata gasped, "I-i'll do my b-best." Her breath was coming out ragged and tired, but she was determined. Determined not to die and to save her new-found friend, she stood up shakily, then steadied herself.

"Back again so soon?" The man asked confidently. "I was just warming up!" He stood up and stretched.

Hinata charged first, palms ready to strike. Shun followed after Hinata, hopping over her ad attacking his head. He saw Hinata charging low, and leapt up into the air. Hinata followed and soon she landed a hit upon his stomach. He fell down into Shun's kick and he went into the nearest tree.

"Not bad... Hmm?" The man wiped his mouth and looked the opposite way, where a scream was approaching.

The scream came closer and closer until an orange figure came crashing down through the underbrush. "Itai..." The new visitor rubbed his head as he looked around at everyone. "Eh... Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed as she called out to the blond figure. "Naruto?" She cried out in amazement and in surprise.

"I have to go back. Some snake guy is attacking my team!" He started to run the direction he came from before he got punched back.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave, in case of a scroll I might need." Hinata gulped. She carried the scroll in one of her jacket pockets, where no one would see it easily.

"Okay then... Hinata-chan, lets kick this guys ass, then go save my team!" He got into a fighting stance. "I won't let you get in my way... Of saving my team!" Naruto charged, at the man. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!" He cried out as clones popped up everywhere.

"Amazing..." The man said as he finally smiled. "Good thing I have a bloodline." He stepped back and did a few seals. His hands started to glow. All the Naruto's except one disappeared as they were all knocked back. "My bloodline allows me to move my hands and arms as fast as the speed of sound."

Naruto looked back at Hinata. "Don't forget there's two of us! We'll beat you!" Naruto charged without making clones surprisingly. Hinata followed close behind, wondering what Naruto was planning.

The man smiled, his arm grabbed Naruto in a flash, but Naruto predicted where he would grab and held on for his life. "Hinata!" He cried as he was moving so fast his head was spinning. "I got his arms! Hit him with something hard!"

_It's all up to me... All of it... I cannot fail!_ Hinata shook with fear, but she held her steady eyes at her opponent. _I cannot fail... cannot fail... cannont fail..._ One thought went through her mind, and her mind strengthened and calmed. Hinata felt a weird sensation as she held in position. "You are in my diviniation." She whispered.

She struck without warning, the weaving arms not an obstacle for her swiftly moving hands dodged Naruto and closed his tenketsu without any problems. His arms wavered, then stopped as the chakra to his arms stopped moving. He fell limp as all 64 of his tenketsu closed and he fell.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, sixty four palm strike." Hinata knew that her chakra reserves should be shot, but she was feeling refreshed and rejuvinated.

Naruto fell limp off the man's arm. "Ugh..." Was all he could get out before he went into the bushes to throw up. After his little private moment, he stood up, instantly better. "Lets go Hinata! Sasuke-teme's gonna take all the action!" Ignorant to the fact he just fought, he grabbed Hinata and lept off before the forgotton Shun could say anything.

"That boy... really inspired her... And I never even got her name..." She realized before she rolled her eyes and left to find her other partners, going to call them off after finding two of the right scrolls off the man's body.

* * *

"Sakura, the password!" Sasuke finally reached the pink-haired teammate and asked for the password. Sakura quickly recited the song before looking behind Sasuke. "Naruto!" She called out.

"The password." Sasuke stated at Naruto, before throwing a kunai at him. The Naruto calmly caught it in his hands. "But it's okay, since I know you're not the real."

"Very good, Sasuke-kun..." The Naruto stated before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, showing a grass-nin.

"Where's your teammates?" Sasuke asked cautiously, eyes glancing from tree to tree, trying to find a hiding place. "You wouldn't come alone."

"You're wrong." Whispered the grass-nin. "I would come alone." The smooth silky voice said as a giant snake appeared below him.

The snake reared back to strike, and Sakura screamed and closed her eyes, ready for death. Sasuke tensed as he saw the snake strike the branch he was just standing on, shattering it to pieces, holding Sakura in his arms as he dodged the snake.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Not willing to fight?" The grass-nin just laughed as the snake kept attacking Sasuke, "You're disappointing me." The snake hit Sasuke from the side, sending him flying before he caught his balance and landed on another branch.

_Shit... I can't attack back when Sakura's in danger... If Naruto were here..._ Sasuke dodged another attack.

"Is it because of the girl? Really... I thought you were an avenger, not some hero. I'll make you fight back." The snake hit Sasuke on the back as he jumped away again, but Sakura slipped though his finger this time.

"SASUUUKE!!" Sakura screamed as she fell towards the ground, holding up her hand. Sasuke jumped to save her, heart pounding.

He saw the snake cover Sakura as it swallowed her. All his fears, doubts, and guilt came pouring in as he screamed her name, but he wasn't alone as Naruto entered, Hinata trailing behind him as he saw the pink-haired girl get eaten.

"SAKURA!!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffie, like any good story might have! And no, I do not HATE Sakura (hint hint). R&R people, tell me what you think! And the cloud OCs will stay if people like them, but I don't plan on keeping them, just for character development of Hinata and a good old fight scene. Speaking of fight scenes, this was my first one. I didn't use jutsu because I wanted a physical fight more than jutsu, since there weren't many jutsu at this point of the time line.

I never said a few things about that man Naruto and Hinata fought. It was completely on purpose, trust me. He has a part to play in this story other than a 1-time enemy.

R&R people!!


	4. Cursed to Bind

Isshindoutai

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Gosh... I wish I had more times to do the things I enjoy so that I don't let people down like this.

Isshindoutai Chapter 4: Cursed to Bind

* * *

"SAKURA!!" Two voices screamed out as the pink-haired girl got covered by the snake to disappear.

"You bastard! You killed her! YOU KILLED SAKURA!!" Naruto screamed and ran towards the grass-nin. "Sakura... SAKURA!!"

Sasuke could only stand there frozen, speechless at the turn of events. _'Sakura... I failed to protect you...'_ The horrible memories of that night was coming back, his head started to spin and his eyes started ro roll. _'No... She might be still alive. I CAN'T LET HER DIE... NOT LIKE...'_ The world stopped spinning, and Sasuke closed his eyes for a second. _'Please...'_ His eyes snapped open. "**Sharingan!**"

Hinata stood still. She hasn't seen Sakura get swallowed, but she could guess at the way that Naruto was screaming her name and was attacking in a sad rage at the snake. _'She didn't deserve it... No one deserved it.'_ Her head bowed, she did a small prayer to the girl.

Sakura groaned in the snake. She was still alive, yet the world was growing more and more dim. She heard her name, but it was very quiet, but she could hear it. _'Naruto... Sasuke... I... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...'_ Tears pouring down her eyes, she pulled out a kunai. She weakly struggled against the snake as she stabbed it over and over. _'I can't die... I must be strong... For the team.'_ She weakly stabbed the snake from the inside, as she felt her body grow weaker and weaker with each passing strike.

Naruto got knocked back for the fifth time as he still screamed her name, throat hurting as tears ran down his face. He got knocked back again by the snake, and lay still, defeated. His blue eyes were clouded with tears positive that Sakura wasn't alive anymore.

Sasuke appeared in front of him, sharingan eyes blazing. "Do you want Sakura to die?" Naruto groaned a pathetic excuse, too defeated. "She could be still alive. Get up!" Seeing as Naruto was too enraged and depressed to notice what he was saying, feeling the hopelessness he was feeling just a minute ago, he stood up, ready to fight to the death. _'If I die... No... I won't die.' _He charged towards the snake.

Hinata moved up to Naruto, sympathy showing in her eyes. "N-naruto-kun..." She muttered, looking at him. Naruto started, and then moved his head. "T-the Naruto I knew... N-never g-gave up..." Hinata said quietly. Naruto stirred quietly, his head coming back to rational thought. "S-sasuke-kun needs y-you too." Naruto shook his head as he got up the ground, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata... I... gave up when I shouldn't have. We'll save Sakura. I know it." He took off like a bullet, his emotions bringing the Kyuubi out.

Red chakra poured out of him, blowing a few trees back, as he cracked his knuckles. "Sorry, Sasuke. Let's kick this guy's ass!" He attacked the snake with a ferocity that was only matched by Sasuke's quiet anger and frustration.

Hinata gasped as the red chakra poured out of Naruto. Her skull felt like it was splitting open in two, and her whole body burned as the red chakra covered her. She lay there unconscious, forgotten by the gigantic battle happening in front of her.

* * *

"Whoops! Missed me!" The hyper cloud boy shouted at Kiba as he swayed from side to side with ease, dodging his wild attacks, before counter-attacking. Kiba flew back again, before being caught by Shun.

"Enough fighting. We found more scrolls." Shun rolled her eyes before dropping Kiba. Kiba fell to the ground, with a slight whine of complaint from Akamaru as Kiba landed on him. Minoru gave a small salute. "Bye, doggie! We'll play again!" Earning a growl from both Shun and Kiba before he let himself get dragged away.

Shun wasn't surprised to see a wasteland before her as she approached Naoki's and Shino's battle. Bugs still loitered about as the scanned the area for signs of her teammate, who apparently hid from the incoming insects.

"Alright! Battle's over, lets go, chop chop!" She screamed into the trees. A fully covered boy with a few green hairs sticking out of his hood appeared before her, looking annoyed. "We weren't done yet. Why don't you go talk some more with that Hyuuga? I'm sure that you'll both get picked off like flies. I can just smell the stupidity." Minoru turned around to face Shun.

"You WERE—" Before he was cut off by Shun who kicked him in the head, making him slump to the ground unconcious.

"Lets. Go." Shun muttered before storming off in the direction of the tower. Wordlessly, Naoki followed, slightly scared of his female teammate.

Shino stepped behind a tree bugs swarming around him as he blocked the path of the three cloud-nins. "Did you kill her to take those scrolls?"

Shun shook her head. "We got attacked by some man who had the scrolls. We beat him off." She moved to walk past, but Shino still blocked. She growled at him again.

"Then where is she?" Shino's voice was dead cold. "Where did she go then?

Shun frowned. "She got dragged away by some orange boy that saved us. If you don't take my word for it, we'll have to fight, and the outcome is already decided. We must be off." She motioned to leave, but Shino did not stop them this time. He let them pass silently.

"Also, tell that Hyuuga that Shun wants to talk with her after this test." Shun waved a lazy goodbye before Shino's kikkai bugs told him they were gone.

Shino quickly collected his bugs and set out to find Kiba. If Hinata was dragged away by what Shun described as probably Naruto, he needed back-up. And if the number one rookie needed help, Naruto and Hinata would also need help.

* * *

The Kyuubi's chakra filled the area, and the killing intent spread fear into every animal in every direction for a mile. Naruto spun at the snake, creating a whirling bullet of destruction. The snake moved aside, barely dodging the attack.

Sasuke now jumped in the other direction, trying to stab it with the kunai. His hand was stopped by the grass-nin's hand. "I can't let you do that." He hissed before he threw Sasuke into the nearest tree.

Naruto came back, this time heading for the grass-nin. The grass-nin easily swatted Naruto away before jumping after his flying body. Naruto, not one to be taken down so easily, landed on a tree and shot back.

The grass-nin easily dodged the attack, and he did a few hand-seals, slamming his palm into Naruto's stomach. "**Five Element Seal**." He said as Naruto's body fell to the ground. He was surprised when his snake suddenly unsummoned in a giant cloud of smoke. He narrowed his eyes, and jumped out of the way as a giant shuriken whizzed past him in the smoke. He dodged again as another one came flying past him, hidden in the shadow of the first.

By the time the smoke had cleared, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were gone. He spotted a white figure on the ground, and smiled. He had lost some prey, and gained another just as valuable.

Right when he reached Hinata, kunais shot out towards him, forcing him to step back. "Oi, oi." Called a voice in the trees. "The superhuman team is here to the rescue!" The white haired boy jumped down, took one look at the grass-nin, and froze. "Orochimaru..." He snarled as his teammates followed.

Shun's eyes narrowed more as she glared at the snake user. Naoki merely tensed up, he waited for the first move.

"Well, look who's here." Orochimaru looked at all three of them. "The Superhuman team? More like Superanimals."

"Take that back!" Shun screamed. "You... don't know anything!" She leaped at Orochimaru, ignoring all the calls of warning from her teammates.

Orochimaru smirked. "Come another step closer... And I'll say it." Shun stopped mid-leap.

"You wouldn't take the risk of cursing yourself too..." Naoki glared at Orochimaru, glancing over at Hinata's limp body. Orochimaru smiled bigger as he saw the tiny glance.

"It is about the girl. How can you even be friends? She's a Hyuuga, and a leaf-nin to boot." Orochimaru smiled evilly. "Do you really have that much compassion for her?"

Minoru frowned deeply. "What may have happened in the past, stays in the past. The past has nothing to do with the present!"

"Then you SUPERNATURAL people should understand, right? That's right, Sasuke. Supernatural beings exist, as they're right in front of me!" Orochimaru cried out into the trees. Sasuke, who was straining his ears to hear what was happening, froze.

"Werewolf, Vampire, and Zombie, what an outstanding team!" Orochimaru looked at Shun, Minoru, and Naoki in turn. "I did my part in this play. Farewell, cursed ones!" Orochimaru took off into the trees.

Shun moved to take off after Orochimaru, snarling at the disappearing figure, but a hand stopped her. Naoki shook his head. "Don't. We need to explain before they're attacked."

Shun took one mournful look at the disappearing figure before turning to face the two figures that just jumped into the clearing, seething for a fight. Shun gave another annoyed toss of her head as the two figures in front of her took a fighting stance.

"Explain what happened here. Now." Shino examined the destroyed forest. "And what did you do to Hinata?"

Minoru shook his head. "We didn't do anything!" He exclaimed, but was silenced by a glare sent by Kiba and Shino that clearly said they didn't believe him.

Sasuke landed between the two teams. "Leave them alone. They didn't do anything to Hinata." He challenged Shino, who merely shrugged, and grabbed Hinata.

"We'll see you, Team Kakashi, at the tower." Shino turned to leave while Kiba made a quick face at the two teams before leaving with the unconscious body of Hinata slung across Kiba's shoulder.

Sasuke now turned at the sweating team, asking seriously. "Now, explain everything to all of us after we get to the tower.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day resting in a near-by clearing. Sasuke watched the comatose form of Sakura as she slept peacefully and barely alive. She suffered from slight suffocation and a few burns from the stomach acid of the snake, but she was now out of critical condition, but still too injured to move and to fight. Naruto, on the other hand was just sound asleep and they were just waiting for them to wake up.

Minoru sat down next to Sasuke. "Let her sleep now, Sasuke. We need to talk." Sasuke gave a tight-lipped frown before leaving the two bodies of his sleeping teammates.

They sat down in the entrance of the cave, looking at the dimly lit stars covered by the dense forest. Shun soon joined them, staring at the dark moonless sky.

"Well..." Shun trailed off. "Well I guess this could start way back, generations ago." She did a small smile.

"Don't go into detail, please, I've heard the history far enough. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anymore either." Groaned Minoru as he laid back more.

"Fine, jeez, you're so... uncaring about our kind." Shun snarled back at the lazy vampire. "Anyways, my family has a long history of supernaturals, Minoru and Naoki are my distant cousins. Distant, as in we separated about a few hundred years ago, hence, different races."

Sasuke nodded, understanding the story so far. He sat quietly until Minoru finally started again.

"Supernaturals... Well, they aren't normal, below, or above average. It doesn't make anyone better or worse, it's just like... who they are. Special, more like every ninja, or a bloodline. They have their strengths and weaknesses, and none are the same. My father or mother doesn't have to be a vampire to make me a vampire. All in the genes." Minoru chuckled at that. "But, there is a catch to this."

"The reason why you don't hear anything about supernaturals?" Asked Sasuke.

Shun and Minoru nodded. "The reason why you can't hear about us... Is because our name has a curse." Minoru tried to explain.

"Name?" Sasuke looked oddly at the two.

"Name really isn't a good term to use. How about... details. So when someone discoveres us, he can't go tell the whole world we exist. Some people wouldn't react great, you know?" Shun said.

Sasuke nodded. "So... When you learn about it, you're... cursed?"

"Yeah... It all started when one of our great ancestors got found out. Started a huge supernatural hunt. Wasn't very pretty, and we conjured up this curse to keep the same thing happening again."

"So, anytime now... I'll just suddenly become one of you?"

"Don't worry. You won't even notice usually. Aside from a few cravings for odd food, and the occasional transformation when you're in critical condition, you're pretty much one of us already."

"Stop trying to coax him into it." Snapped Minoru. "Hiding the truth until you baby him into it won't help much."

Minoru went eye to eye with Sasuke. "On the next full moon... We're gonna find out what you're gonna be."

Silence fell over the cave. Shun smacked Minoru in the back of the head. "Don't say it so bluntly, you moron!"

Sasuke turned silently into the cave. "I have to... Think about this." He entered the cave before laying down and fell asleep quietly.

After they were sure Sasuke fell asleep, the 3 cloud nins whispered quietly to themselves.

"Were we right?" Shun said quietly. Minoru looked sadly at her, understanding the situation. "To take the chuunin exams, to strive to become higher, but to only curse the innocent. I was so foolish... To think that our secret would never be exposed, for our curse to not spread."

"We were right." Naoki's blank eyes stared into the distance. "Precognition is not an ability of a supernatural. Fate could be blamed, but who would've known that HE would be here. It is not only our desires, as they could've not taken the exam either. The past is the past. Leave it as the past."

"I'm curious though... To what they'll all be." Minoru butted in their remorse before Shin kicked him to the ground.

"Get some empathy, idiot." Shin stalked off into the cave to sort out her feelings, stepping quietly as to not wake the three ninjas that were sleeping.

"I agree. Learn that not all of your blessings are favorable to others." Naoki stated before turning away, a sign he was done talking.

Minoru shut up and went to sleep. Outside, he was uncaring, but inside, he was feeling the same guilt that all three of them were burdened with. He rolled over, and lay there thinking, with the other two, for a long time.

* * *

After realizing how much this story was turning out into a cheap romance, I decided to spice things up a bit and make things a little different. Supernatural twist!

Slow updates... Sorry!

Hopefully the future is much more kind to me with free time. I barely have any, even during the summer!!

I need to change the description of this story after this chapter...

**GIVE ME IDEAS!!**

* * *

A Supernatural Beginner's Guide:

Eighty percent of all supernatuals are all wereanimals, of varying kinds. Wolves are the most common, though other large animals are also sightly common. Mythical animals are very rare, though there are known to be a few throughout the world.

Wereanimal: A person who can turn into a animal at will, sharing some small characteristics of each. Despite rumors and myths, they're only slightly allergic to silver. Has to transform every few weeks, but not always during a full moon. They will transform when seriously injured, emotionally weakened, or out of chakra. Biting does not spread the curse, luckily for a lot of people.

Abilities: Increased Speed, regeneration, flexibility, and other things depending on the animal.

Vampire: A person who has a huge craving for blood. Can eat other foods, but not as enjoyable. They have the ability to suck other people's blood, but not turning them into vampires like rumors suggest. They cannot stand the smell of garlic and they get sunburned quite easily. They can use blood jutsus.

Abilities: Increased Speed, canines, less resistance to sunlight and garlic. Blood Justus are also used.

Zombie: A person who came back from the dead. They cannot die unless you completely destroy the body, and actually look normal. They like to use powerful genjutsus to hide their rotting bodies, though still recognisable, to fit in, except in battle, where they wear concealing clothes. People who died before they can turn into a supernatural usually becomes these. But since their body has stopped working except for their chakra coils, they depend on chakra to live, therefore making them vulnerable to chakra-eating attacks. Their genjutsu are almost unstoppable to prevent people from finding them out.

Abilities: Pretty much cannot die, made out of chakra, better genjutsu, gross body.

* * *

Wereanimals planned for everyone: (CAN BE CHANGED WITH ENOUGH VOTES)

Saku: Werecat/VOTES NEEDED

Sasu: Werewolf/VOTES NEEDED

Naru: Werefox

Hina: EDIT WereUnicorn (something... unusual)/VOTES NEEDED


End file.
